Sakura and Li Forever
by SailorCrescent
Summary: Ok it takes forever to get the Summary up so im just gonna leave it up like this from now on.Ok well make sure you review me even if you do just read the first page.*Please dont flame me its my first CCS fan fic what you could do is tell me how i can make
1. The Return of an Old friend

Disclaimer: I dont own CCS  
An:Hay this is the first chapter but keep reading k?The first chapter is mushy well a little not much hope ya like it !!!Ja Ne P.s. This is a very LONG first chapter i like writing long chapters so When you review the story tell me if you want me to make the chapters longer or shorter or keep them the same Ill do whatever people like the most.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 :The Return of an old friend.  
  
  
Sakura sat writing a summary of the chapter she just read in social studies.Li sat next to Sakura on the park bench.Sakura and Li were both now in the 11th grade and in High School.   
  
"Sakura when are you going to be done?" "Li i have ...45 more words to do then i promise we will take a walk around the park." She leaned over and kissed Li on the cheek.Li smiled and continued to wait patientily for Sakura.  
  
10 minutes later-Sakura shut her book and looked at Li.   
'he is sleeping!' she said to herself.Sakura picked up her bookbag and shoved her Social Studies book in it.She threw it on and stood up.Sakura leaned down and kissed Li passionately.  
  
Li woke up to looking into green emerald eyes.They sat there for a few seconds.Sakura backed up and pulled Li up.  
"It's about time Sakura i was waiting there this whole time." "Li you were sleeping." "--------------So." Li blushed and and wrapped his arm around Sakura as they walk through the park.Sakura put her head down on him.  
  
Madison and Zachery had formed an unexpected relationship with each other.Madison changed Zachery alot he was now handsome and very man like material he stopped telling his TALL tail stories.They roller bladed through the park holding hands with each other.  
  
Meilin has been gone ever since she left for Hong Kong in the fourth grade.She knew she would surprise everyone with a short visit.'I can't wait to see Li ...i hope that snobby Sakura isn't here anymore god i hate her' she thought as she got off the plane.  
  
The sun was just above the horizon makeing a beatiful pinkish purple setting.In the sky there were swirls of reds and blues.  
"Li?"Sakura looked up at him.  
"Yea ?" "......Oh nothing i just wanted to hear you'r voice you'r so quiet"  
"Sorry i was thinking about stuff" "like what?" "Im not sure just stuff mostly you"  
Sakura blushed .She loved being with Li ...and of course looking into his beautiful eyes.Li looked down at Sakura and saw her rosie cheeks and loved her even more not for her cheeks but just the way she was...Sakura.  
  
Madison and Zachery were yapping away about school and the summber break that was coming up.   
"So what about a vacation?" "A vacation Zack?" "Sure like to Ocean City or Wildwood"   
'Sounds great ....we should plan the date of it soon before school is over "Madison pointed out.She continued "Will our parents let us by ourselves?" "Yea how bout we invite Li and Sakura i bet they would enjoy it to" "That sounds perfect ill talk to Sakura tonight when i get home" "Yea ill call Li later to"  
  
Meilin decided to live with one of her friends that transferred to Readington awile ago.Her name was Serena Kamato she was the same age and in the same grade as her.Before she unpacked she headed to the Readington park and decided to take a walk .'Hay mabye ill meet Li there training if not ill stop by his place' She thought.  
  
A huge gust of wind blew through the park as Li and Sakura sat on the bench.It was now dark outside but there was still a tint of light from the sun.  
"Hay Li it's strange hay we havent herd from Meilin in a while"  
"Not to be mean Sakura, but i kind of like it like that " "Yea i know what you mean i don't think in a way we would be together right now , she wouldnt allowed us to be together" "Good point"  
  
Meilin decided on it not a good idea to walk through the park with her costume from hong kong on.'People have got to stop starring at me!!!!'  
Meilin finally spotted Li ,the person she didnt see was the girl sitting next to him.Meilin rushed threw the path ,then finally coming into focus she saw both Li and Sakura on the bench."Oh the brat is still here......" she hid behind a bush to keep an eye to see if they were just friends."Wait why am i thinking i know Li Showron would never go with that stupid creature i know for a fact!!!!!!" Meilin said outloud.SHe continued to watch.Suddenly she saw it, Li put his arm around Sakura and Sakura cuddled up closer to him."WHAT THE ......" Meilin held back this time from curssing out loud.  
  
"Li we should start heading to the resturant dont you think?" "In a rush Avalon?" "Well yea ...i mean no.... im just starting to get hungary" "yea me to we should go" The couple got up holding hands as the made their way to th exit of the park.  
  
'I cant believe this Li and Sakura , Sakura and LI????????????????' Meilin processed this thought over and over and over and over again.Every time she thought about it it made less and less sence and she is the one who should be with Li NOT Sakura.Plus Li and Sakura didnt make even a close of a good couple.  
  
Sakura shivered.  
"Cold?" "No i just feel wierd like ery" "Yea i do to like im being watched" "Same here"  
  
Meilin cringed.The thought of Li and Sakura together almost grossed her out. "Ok Meilin time to go out and talk to them"she said to her self.  
  
Meilin walked up quickly in their direction.SHe tapped Li and the shoulder.  
"huh?" he turned around and to his surprise he saw a face he didnt ever plan on seeing for a while. "Meilin?" "Li!!!" Meilin pulled Li down so hard while hugging him he had to let go of Sakura's hand.  
  
What trouble will Meilin cause? Will she cause trouble ? Well thats my first chapter .I had trouble getting it started i didnt know how to make people want to read more with out getting bord with the first chapter!!!! Remember please Read then give me a review please the more reviews or "feedback* i get the faster i will get the rest of the chapters up!!!! Well Ja ne!!!!  
  
  



	2. Disaster approches , and Old legend abou...

Disclaimer: Nope its true i dont own cardcaptors!!!  
An:Enjoy the next chapter a little more adventure in it for you guys WEll ja ne!p.s. oh yea Princess Serenity from Sailor moon makes a tiny visit BUT this is not i repeat NOT a crossover!!!!!!!  
Chapter 2: Disaster aproches , an Old Legend about to begin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura crossed her arms in the presence of Meilin.'Can't believe she is back '  
Meilin looked over at Sakura and saw Sakura was getting steamed.  
  
Meilin finally let go of Li and stepped back."Well isnt it Sakura Avalon the so called magical girl!"   
"Meilin dont start with me!"  
"Relax girls Meilin you just got here!"  
"Sorry Li."  
Sakura took Li's hand again and turned around."Well Meilin....what brings you back to Readington?" Li asked with sarcasim throughout the whole sentence."Well Showron i thought id pay a visit to everyo---well almost everyone" She looked at Sakura with a nasty look.  
Sakura looked at Li with her 'cute eyes' and asked him to come on."Li come on im hungary can we go ?" Li looked at Sakura.  
  
"Ah..... Meilin sorry but me and Sakura have to go to the resturant can we talk later?"   
"Well i guess Li but i want to talk to you now"She looked at Li and Sakura holding hands and it reminded her to say something about them being a couple. "So why are you guys holding hands friends dont hold hands!"  
  
Li looked at Sakura , he felt sorry for Meilin and knew she would freak out if she found out that Sakura and him had been going out for a while.  
  
"Well Meilin........" Li started he wasent sure how to tell Meilin.Sakura pirked up."Its pretty obvious Meilin whats going on me and Li are going out and we need to go eat now so ill be seeing you around!" Meilin stared at her ,Li to was staring at her amazed at Sakura's outburst.Sakura let go of Li's hand and ran out of the park.  
  
"God , why cant you girls get along ? , Well Meilin ill be seein you" Li went to go after Sakura but something made him freeze.The ground below him began to rumble as gravel and rocks shock lightly.A huge breeze kept comeing and going.He started to worry about where Sakura was.  
  
"Sakura ..............where are you SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In the distance Sakura also felt the ground shaking and the sound of rumbling.She tensed up.She looked up to see who was calling her ."It sounds like Li"she wispered.  
  
The ground began shaking more furiously.The ground below Li began cracking.He looked out in the distance on the horizon he could see a huge light approaching them. Meilin had ran off before the rumbling started.Li was now on his own in the park.He started to run to find Sakura.  
"Sakura!?"  
"Li"  
'yes she is near by'  
Finally Li saw her up ahead.Really quick he glanced back and it looked like the light was getting brighter.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Li slammed into a wall.He looked up.He saw Sakura trapped behind a transparent wall."Li help!" He looked back it continued to get brighter.The wall that was stopping him now was enclosed around Sakura. like a rectangular box.He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small toy sword."Force..." he began .He sword turned full size as he raised it alittle."know my plight release the light LIGHTNING!!!" The lightning crashed into the box makeing a small indent.  
  
Sakura slowly kneeled down.Li looked at her strangly.Sakura then held out her hands in front of her.After a huge flash of light her magic sealing wand appeared.Sakura rasied her wand over her head as much as she could."Togehter Li!" "Force know my plight realease the light...."  
"Acient wand of Clow Reed send forth the magic within ......"  
"Lightning"  
"Power!"  
THere was a huge *BOOM* that echoed through the park.Sakura fell to the ground."Sakura you alright " "Yea Li im ok" Li looked at the horizon it was now glowing red ..and up ahead was a small ball of white."Sakura we gotta get outta here" "Li we cant go whatever it is we have to protect it from oeveryone" "Sakura were not cardcaptors anymore and we dont have the Clow Cards either so whats the point!" "Li please"  
  
"Fine"  
  
THe rumbling continued as the ball came closer.THe closer it got the harder the ground shook.Li grabbed onto Sakura's hand.He was terrified of what was going to happen next.  
  
Finally the glow stood infront of them.The rumbling stoped but the sky turned blue and blacker then usual.Sakura and Li's grip grew stronger on their hands............  
  
Ok theres my second chapter how did ya like it ?Tell me in a feedback lol.Well you wont find out till next chapter what the legend is .Its not really a chapter is like Part 2 of it thats why this chapter has 2 titles.Well Ja ne and please keep reading!!!!.  
  
Disclaimor:NO NO NO NO DONT SUE ME!!!! *giggles* sorry im hyper.Nope i dont own cardcaptors and if i did what makes you think id be sitting here writting little stories and posting them up on FF.NET


	3. Part 2 Disaster approches an Old Legend ...

Disclaimor:NO NO NO NO DONT SUE ME!!!! *giggles* sorry im hyper.Nope i dont own cardcaptors and if i did what makes you think id be sitting here writting little stories and posting them up on FF.NET  
  
A.N. Its 8:22 A.M.I got up especially for you guys to do my second and third chapter!!!!!!!!! I figured by 10:00 Ill have both of these posted and i might start im my third chapter in a few Well JA NE!!  
CHapter 2:PART 2(really chapter 3 so dont get confused*watches everyone's blank face*):Disaster approches, and old legend begins.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A huge yoma stood 20 ft tall in front of them."Oh my god" Sakura wispered looking up.A little (i mean little campared to this 20 footer) fairy alittle bigger then Sakura stood next to him."What do you want " Li shouted."I want the two treasures from the past, my name is Yamashaki" Li and Sakura both looked at each other VERY confused on what this girl was talking about.  
  
"Did you hear me? I said HAND THEM OVER NOW!!!!"  
"Lady i mean yamashaki we dont know what teasures your talking about!"Sakura yelled.  
  
Yamashaki pulled out a compass looking thing,excet there was no needle inside.The desighn on the inside of it was a black flower."Release the dark force!" Yamamshaki yelled.A beam flew out of it and covered Sakura and Li in it completly.Yamashaki let back the light into her compass and stared at them."You do have the treasures and I want them now!!!"  
Li and Sakura both looked down at the weapons.  
  
"treasures?"Sakura asked.   
"Why should we give you them?"  
"Well of course so i can take over the world!!!!"  
"Why cant you just leave us alone" Sakura yelled.She was tired of magic she just wanted it to be her and Li she didnt want to do magic or have magical powers.  
  
Yamashaki put her hand on a botton on her suit.She immediatly transformed into her fighting suit.  
"Lets fight for them"  
Sakura and Li immediatly retracted their 'treasures' and went into a fighting stance.  
  
"sakura let me fight" "Be yourself i dont think so youll get hurt" "no i wont " "NO Li im not leaving !" "FIne atleast back off then" "NO"  
  
Yamashaki immediatly started comeing after them with a spear.She went after Sakura first ,she thought Sakura would be an easy opponent to warm up on.Yamashaki almost killed her about 4 times now but Sakura kept dogging it."Force know my plight release the light LIGHTNING!"  
  
Yamashaki went flying.Sakura held her arm."Sakura you alright?" "Yea she just got me a little" By now the 20 foot monster had disappeared some how.Sakura looked at her arm.   
'She got me more then a little'  
Her arm was bleeding alot and Sakura couldnt stop the bleeding with just her hand.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Li ran over and ripped off a piece of his good shirt and wrapped it around Sakura's arm.In a matter of minutes the cloth was soaked red.Yamashaki began to get up.  
"Now to get the first treasure!" She raised her hand and a sword appeared.li wasent paying attention at all.Yamashaki threw the swrod twords Li ,hitting him right on the side.Sakura looked up."LI !!!" Li fell limply on Sakura's lap.She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.  
  
"Why the long face Avalon!?"Yamashaki called back laughing.Sakura opened her eyes .She glared at the yoma with such an evilness it scared Yamashaki a little.Sakura suddenly glowed purple.  
Her regular shirt and pants morphed into a fighting suit.It was much like her Blue warrior suit a few changes but it was purple and pink.Sakura stood up leaving Li on the ground bleeding.Sakura held out her hand.In an instant a long purple wand appeared.  
  
It looked like her old wand it still had wings at the top but the top piece was a crystal decorated with jewls around it.  
  
"THIS IS FOR KILLinG LI!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Sakura unleashed a powerful beam out of the wand.yamashaki got hit powerfully makeing her disappear and die.Sakura looked around everything turned back to normal even Sakura's clothes ...the only thing was Li was still dead.She ran over to him and held him while she cried.  
"Sakura" someone wispered.She looked up "WHOS THERE!!"  
an angel with a long white gown on appeared holding a silver crystal."My name is Princess Serenity i come form the white moon i can heal Li for you if you trust me" Sakura gazed at her.She had long blonde hair that was in pigtails that looked like meatballs flowing through the air.  
  
"I...I........I.......I trust you please dont hurt him" The angel smiled."I wont i promise"  
  
Sakura watched her every move."MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"she shouted.Li glowed then opened his eyes and stood up.sakura turned around to see that the angel called Princess Serenity was no longer there.'Thank you so much i give honor to the white moon' she wispered.Sakura and Li hugged.Kero stood behind them with a sour face on.Sakura looked up.  
"Who are you?"  
"kero Beros(sorry if I spelled that wrong) the gaurdian beast but as you can tell im no longer a beast now am I ?"  
  
"kero ?" Sakura let go of Li and ran up to Kero.Li go jealous becuase now Kero was a teenage boy that was EXTREMLY cute and he didnt want her hugging him.  
"So what brings the stuffed animal back?" Li asked. Kero ignored him and admired how much Sakura and Li grew .  
"What grade are you guys in?"  
"11th "Sakura said  
"11th!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! when i left here you guys were only in 5th grade what gives!! couldnt you atleast failed a few times for me?"  
  
"So why are you here Kero ?" Sakura sked curiously.  
"Well as you might have noticed by the ah....well......thing that just went on "  
  
"YEA WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT THEY ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK AND LI DIED but then in the end he came back"  
  
"Ok well first let me tell you and mabye Li will be on a new adventure for Clow Reed and 2nd whats with all this Li stuff when i left you guys would ring each others necks if you touched one another"  
  
Sakura and Li looked at each. "Yea those were the good old days"Li said relaxing.  
  
"_GOOD_ old says you call those good old days?"Sakura asked.lLi stopping relaxing.'Uh oh im in trouble'   
  
But instead Sakura giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist.All three sat on the park bench. Reality came down on the two of them."Oh my god" Sakura said. "What ?" Li asked. "I didnt relize till now that you were dead a few minutes ago and i was battling Yamashaki" Li looked at her with concern.  
  
"Well its all over so what does it make a diffrence? Lets just forget about it!" "But how Li you can't just forget something like that?" "You guys did well" Kero blurtted out."What do you mean?"Sakura asked."Well you expected the unexpected" "Not really Kero we didnt really ....expect that!"Li shouted."Guys im really exhausted lets go to the restaurant now please?" "Ok Sakura lets go " "WOA DINNER MAN I JUST GO HERE LETS SEE A WELCOME HOME DINNER" sigh "No kero we were planning to go all night" "Oh"  
  
"Well See ya Zack" Zack gave Madison a light kiss and a good niight huge and started home.Madison quickly ran up to her room.SHe picked up her phone adn dialed the Avalon's number."Hello Avalon residence Tori " "Hi this is Madison is Sakura home?" "No sorry Madison Sakura is still with ......" she could hear Tori hesitate to say the name.."Li" "Oh well ,thanks Tori! Bye" "Bye madison. 'Stupid me i should have thought that Li and Sakura would still be out 'Madison went into her bookbag and pulled out her cell phone.Even after her CardCapturing days Sakura still kept her cell phone with her.She undide the cell phone and began to dial in Sakura's number."Hello" "HAy Sakura!" "Madison im in the middle of dinner with Li:" "Oh so you cant talk to your BEST friend" "Madison i didnt mean it like that" "Yea i know im joking" "So listin i gotta ask you a few questions " "yea hurry up Madison " "Ok one Sakura ill have to talk to you later about but i just decided to have a huge well not really huge but a party bash our little group in my house over night!!!" "Madison have you gone wack?"Not really" "Well ok when and what time and are the boys coming ?" "What do you think of COURSE!!! ok Saturday at 6:00 k?" "Fine Bye Madison" "bye!"  
  
"Sakura hurry up already im hungary" "Listin KERO im not the waitress im not the COOK!!!!! SO SHUT YOU BEAST MOUTH UP!!!" "One Sakura im no longer a beast 2 why are you yelling at me?"Kero pretended to be offened but Sakura knew his ways."Sorry Kero"Li chuckled .It felt exacly like old times.....but now he had Sakura.  
  
  
*Stretches fingers out* WOW that chapter is finally done im so excited IM NOT GONNA SPELL CHECK IT!!!! *sticks her tounge out at Sailor Poloris* Ok guys listin up my friend here IS TEN times better writter then i am .She also made up a CardCaptor story up that Is VERY good (trust me i edited it my self) i had a hard time cuz ya know she so smart an all*grins* Well Ja ne i will get my next chapter up soon mabye in two days  



	4. Their Adventure begins

Chapter 4:Their Adventure begins   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok Sakura i have a great plan ill wait for a couple of weeks then ill send out invitations for the party i mean its not really going to be big just our immediate friends" "Wow Madison you sure do have big plans for such a small group" "Yea i know Sakura but its fun for me" Madison and Sakura continued to walk through the High School fields.Nikki ran up to Sakura in the middle of thier conversation.   
  
"Sakura are you crazy!!! Are coach is steammed today....You have to come now to chearleading practice ....guess what the boys will be in the same field with us today they wont be to far away from us practicing thier soccer" Sakura looked at Madison cheerfully. "Yes Li is going to be there!!!!" Madison grinned and took out her video camera to tape Sakura practicing.  
  
"Readington Readington GO READINGTON!!!!!" The girls stood on the field doing thier jumps and throwing thier pom poms all over the place.Li looked over across the field to look at Sakura.*SMACK* the ball hit Li right in the face. "SORRY LI MY BAD!!!" Zachery called out.Sakura looked over to see what everyone was laughing about."MR.LI SHOWRON STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT SAKURA AND GET YOUR LITTLE BEHING OVER HERE!!!!!!"Li blushed adn turned back to the practice. "Thanks for ruining the moment" Li hissed at Zachery . "Sorry Li i did it on accident man" " I guess i forgive you " Li said and smiled back.  
  
"So Li is paying attention to you instead of the practice" A snobby cheerleader named Alicia commented."Whats that suppose to mean ,Li always pays attention to me!!"Sakura snapped back."Whatever Avalon you kow he never pays attention to you "  
"GIRLS PLEASE STOP ARGUING OVER BOYFRIENDS AND GET BACK TO STRETCHING" Sakura winced at her Coaches booming voice.Li looked over and Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"FIVE MINUTE BREAK FOR BOTH THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD AND THE SOCCER TEAM YOU HEAR ME SHOWRON 5 MINUTES WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU TO ZACHERY!!!" As you could tell the soccer coach LOVED embarressing the students their.  
  
Sakura sipped down her gaterade."Nice outfit Sakura" Li teased her as they walked up to the bleachers where Madison was sitting.Sakura looked down she relized she was wearing her skimpy chearleading outfit.  
  
"You two make me sick"Alicia groaned."Yea and you make me wanna puke" replied Li.  
"Ha"she crossed her hands and got mad.Li ssat next to Sakura and Sakura sat next to Madison. "Hay guys i just found out some juicy gossip" Li and Sakura quickly turned thier head tword Madison."yea what about?" Sakura said with enthusiasam."Well about 6 exchange students will be coming to our school not sure what grade or classes theyll be in" "Well great news more people......boys or girls?"Li asked.'Hopefully not boys'  
"Well Li a mixture"Madison answered.  
  
"So what about my party its Thursday and the party is Saturday and you didnt tell me if you were comeing or not" "Madison Im coming I thought i told you im sorry,Li your comeing right...?" Sakura looked up ."Yea Sakura of course im gonna ill pick you up at 5:45 k?" "OH COOL Li!!!!!"  
  
2 screams came from the field.Li and Sakura looked out into the field.2 ghost like figures wandered around the field causing the dirt to fly up and scaring everyone away."SAKURA LI ..........................SAKURA LI!!!!!!" Sakura looked to her left and saw Kero running up to them holding a small cloth sack."Kero OVER HERE!!!" Li called back.The bleachers were now empty and the field was empty, except for Madison Li Sakura and Kero.Kero bent down holding his knees and catching his breath."Whats going on Kero" "OK Sakura Li here" he handed them the sack.  
  
Sakura took the sack and opened it.Inside looked like two compacts.Sakura's was a pink color on the front with the cardcaptor sighn inscribed on it.For the trim there was gold.She opened it up and inside was a crystal ,around the edges little desighns of a diffrent clow key surronded it, and at the very bottom there was a picture of her new wand. Li took his .His was green with a yellow trim.Inside was a green crystal and the desighns around it was a sword. and then on the bottom there was a YING YANG.  
  
"What are these things gifts?" Sakura asked."No Sakura they are not _GIFTS_ they are morphing crystals" "Morphing crystals ?" Li asked ."Ok Sakura with one hand when you say the words it will automatically open up and shine then you will morph into your fighting suit" Sakura smiled"AWSOME KERO what do i say ?" "Say ClowReed Crystal Morph!"   
  
Sakura held up her hand slowly the words formed into her mouth."ClowReed Crystal morph!"Like Kero said the crystl compact opened.Her clothes came off adn purple ribbions formed around her body.In a matter of seconds a huge flash of purple light sparkled(revealing her costume and then in her hand(as she hald it out) a ball of light formed as it spreaded in her hand her wand formed.She twisted and did a pose.Lii stood there looking at her in amazment . "your turn Li lets go we got business to take care of!" Li shook his head to get ready."For you to morph you have to throw yours strieght up into the air it will stay in place appove your head opened after you say the phrase after that you can morph the rest of the way, shout Ancestor ClowReed Crystal Morph!"  
"Right! Ancestor ClowRees Crystal Morph!!!" he threw it above his head it opened and poured light onto Li.A huge yellow light flashed and revleaed Li dressed in his costume.He to held out his hand and a gold ball of light formed in his hand and sas the ball of light spread through his hand his sword appeared this time it was a litttle longer then usual.He spun and did a pose.  
  
"Wow" They both said in unison."Stop gapping at each other and go!" Sakura and Li looked at each other determindly. sakura went to go jump off the bleachers but she froze."Kero what exacly are we supose to do here?" "SAKURA JUST USE YOUR WAND FOR POWER AND DEAFEAT THEM THEY WILL THEN BE SEALED INTO YOUR GUYS WEAPONS GET GOING!!!" "Alright already geez!" At the same time Sakura and Li jumped down."Hay you two over here!!!!!"Sakura yelled out.  
  
The two ghost froze.Sakura and Li stood back to back holding thier weapons infront of them."Who are you?" asked one ghost."First tell us who you are!?"Sakura yelled "Why you should know who we are! Im Lualo and im Yuko!" Yuko dissapeared with a glow ."Where did she go!!?"Sakura yelled out. lualo chuckled .  
  
"Youll see" "Acient spirt of Clow Reed send forth the magic powers within FORCE!!!!" Li lust his sword forward.A huge green beam flew twords Lualo.It went right through her."These creatures are to tough we need training !"  
  
Yuko appeared behind Sakura.."Nani?"  
  
'Her hands are so cold and scary'Sakura thought.Yuko's grip around Sakura's neck tightened.Sakura fell to her knees trying to get her off of her.  
"Li..."She gasped.Her voice traveled through the wind."Sakura?....SAKURA!!!!Li quickly ran over to Sakura."Let go of her!!!" he said struggling with Lualo.Finally he got her to free Sakura of her icy cold hands.  
  
"Sakura and Li weaken them then capture them!!!" "Acient Spirt of clowreed send forth the magic powers within FORCE!" Sakura held out her wand."Clow Reed spirit return to your seal!" She held out her wand and Li held out his sword .The two spirits flew into their weapons."God they are 10 times harder then the ClowCards"Sakura said."Yea tell me about it!"li replied.Kero clapped his hands."Nice first sealment"Kero yelled out.Li and Sakura looked at each other."I wish it were our last sealment"Sakura wispered.Li looked at her face.Her cheeks were rosey from the cold."Sakura lets get back to school."  
  
Ok i hate endings i can never end them unless they are cliff hangers!!!!! Well there is my fourth chapter i cant wait till my 5th its gonna be more well comedy filled and just fun stuff !!!!! In chapter 5 Madison's party is held .WHAT things will happen .....p.s. THERE WILL BE NO ADULTS around to supervise the party.....uh oh!!!!


End file.
